


E is for Exuberant; Arjuna/Subhadra

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [5]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: Abhimanyu is about to arrive, and Subhadra shares an intimate moment with hubby dearest.
Relationships: Arjuna/Subhadra
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 8





	E is for Exuberant; Arjuna/Subhadra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NymeriaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymeriaR/gifts).



“You want me to discuss the Chakravyuha of all things!” Arjuna stared in astonishment at his beautiful wife lying down beside him.

Subhadra flashed her trademark exuberant smile that always made him go weak in the knees.

“Don’t,” warned Arjuna.

“What should I not do, Aryaputra?” Subhadra asked innocently.

“Don’t smile like that, Subhadra. The discussion about Chakravyuha can wait. We should be careful in our preparation in welcoming the new guest in our lives. You need to think happy thoughts, darling. Don’t lure me into doing things I should not be doing right now…”

“Such as making love to me?” Subhadra smiled playfully.

“You are incorrigible,” Arjuna exclaimed exasperatedly, hurling a pillow at her.

**Author's Note:**

> @NymeriaR: I had initially written this in response to your prompt Exuberant, Subhadra and the prompt Vibrant, Arjuna/Subhadra given by my Tumblr friend @ekdesichokari (I don't know her AO3 username yet, oops) for the Alphabet Fic Challenge, Indian Mythology on Tumblr.


End file.
